


Fight Without Regret

by Sakunade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting Rings, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Power Dynamics, Rivalry, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, gaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakunade/pseuds/Sakunade
Summary: Three years. Two broken noses, a few concussions, a broken hand, fractured collarbone, several cracked ribs, a dislocated jaw, more cuts and gashes than he cared to remember. But Jaehyun always came out on top.Except one - Youngho “Johnny” Seo, the Raging Wolf from Chicago.Three years and Jaehyun’s never won against him. He hates him, hates how Johnny never lets his full strength out and yet still manages to beat him every time. More specifically, he hates how his knees go weak every time he faces off with Johnny, knowing the stronger Alpha will win once again, despite how much he’s trained and practiced. Jaehyun hates how he almost wants to just submit to the older Alpha….almost.But he’s not going down without a fight.Written for the CoffeeDates Ficfest, Prompt #0039
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 37
Kudos: 408
Collections: Coffee Dates Fest [1st Round]





	Fight Without Regret

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the CoffeeDates Ficfest on Twitter, prompt #0039 - [Punch AU] Alpha Jaehyun loves the underground fight club. He’s one of the top alphas, and can beat anyone except for one: Alpha Johnny. Johnny is his ultimate rival and Jaehyun hates his guts. He puts his all into practice and training but still can’t beat Johnny. When Jaehyun faces Johnny in the ring, Jaehyun gets so nervous and distracted, it’s like he can’t help but submit to Johnny. But what happens when the tension in the boxing ring extends to outside it?
> 
> I hope my prompter is happy with what I did! I had a lot of fun writing this AU!

The bar is crowded as usual. Men cheering and shouting for their fighters, waving wads of cash in their hands. Jaehyun leans against the bar, his third beer in hand as he watches the ring. He still has another hour or so, and he’s not looking forward to the match. Already, the hairs on the back of his neck are standing on edge. Partially from the sheer overwhelming stench of Alpha’s everywhere, but also  _ him.  _

_ Johnny Seo.  _

He doesn’t know where the other Alpha is, but his fucking stench continued to assault Jaehyun’s nose. 

It’s not like the scent is even unpleasant. He just doesn’t like the overwhelming scent of copaiba and wild basil, and even now margherita pizza always seems to remind him of Johnny. He wishes he could cut his nose off, like Tyrion from Game of Thrones. Unfortunately, Jaehyun had paid too much money to have it reset and adjusted after their last fight. How one person could smell that strongly, he has no clue. 

He fucking hates him. 

* * *

Three years now, Jaehyun’s been trying to beat Johnny as the top Alpha fighter at Empathy, a strangely ironic name given the nature of the gym. 

From the moment he first joined, Jaehyun realized there was something about Johnny that got under his skin. Crawling, chafing, burning into his flesh like a red-hot iron brand. Standing on the other side of the gym, in black and blue shorts too short for his ridiculous height. A black tank top showing off the massive biceps, a series of tattoos decorating his left arm. 

With a derisive snort, Jaehyun rolled his eyes as the other Alpha helped some clueless younger pup with his position and stance. The kid, Haechan, was small and underdeveloped for an Alpha, a full head shorter than Johnny. Jaehyun applauded his determination to try to impress the older with praises and worship. Johnny would always grin like a proud father and would pat him on the head before sending him off. Jaehyun quickly convinced himself Johnny was full of arrogance and pride, always needing attention and validation. 

He was gonna beat the shit out of him and put the bastard in his place. 

Empathy held a monthly fight club for the Alphas to get out their aggression and stress. With Lucas’s encouragement, Jaehyun signed up the following month and the night of the fight, he floated on cloud nine. Head held high, back straight as he strutted into the bar. Johnny was already there, giving him an energetic wave and a wide smile. Jaehyun chose to ignore him and ordered a beer. 

“Hey! You’re the new guy, right? Jaehyun? I’ve seen you around the gym, training. This is your first time for the ring?” 

Even his voice was grating. Clearly, Johnny was trying to befriend him so Jaehyun would throw the fight. Jaehyun huffed out through his nose and grabbed his beer, turning to look at Johnny. 

“You’ll want to go easy on the alcohol. It’s better to keep your head clear.” Johnny drank from his bottle of water. Jaehyun watched the way his throat bobbed up and down, and for a moment he wondered if he would get in trouble if he attempted to rip it out. 

Arrogant. “Thanks, but you’re not my father. Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?”

Johnny blinked for a moment before he stepped back, raising his hands in forfeit. Somehow, it was still too close and Jaehyun just wanted to shove him further away. “No, yeah...you’re right, I just don’t want someone to take advantage of you in the fights. They get pretty intense once you let your instincts take over. I’ve seen some pretty bad-,”

“Just worry about yourself, Seo. Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you. But I’ll still have you looking up at me from your back,” Jaehyun snapped, cutting him off. He puffed up his chest, lifting his chin in defiance refusing to back down. 

Something in Johnny’s eyes flashed, something dark and Jaehyun felt his resolve falter. He swallowed, ignoring the gnawing in the pit of his stomach as Johnny straightened his spine and moved closer. Inside, he felt his wolf half-cower. 

“Is that a promise?” Johnny’s lip curled up into a teasing grin, looking Jaehyun once over. “You don’t have to go easy, you know. I can handle you just fine.”

“The fuck? What the hell are you talking about?” For some reason, Jaehyun felt there was more to what Johnny said than he let on. He shot him a sideways glance and shook his head as he stormed off to the locker room to change. 

The fight had lasted all of 20 seconds. 

One minute, they were on either side of the fighting ring, four meters between them. Circling each other like hunter and prey. Staring down in an attempt to display their dominance. The second the bell rang, Johnny was on him in a flurry of fists and calves and - _ fuck _ \- thighs. Gorgeous, thick thighs. The dangerous glimpse as the shorts Johnny wore hiked up and Jaehyun’s head was spinning, spiraling, collapsing. 

He was on his back, staring up into the blinding lights dangling from the ceiling. Johnny’s weight bearing down on him, trapped beneath his hips and thighs and...Jesus, was he feeling Johnny’s…?

And fucking Christ, when Johnny leaned down to whisper in his ear, he whimpered.  _ He fucking whimpered. _ Like an Omega in heat and trying to submit. 

“Thought you were going to get me on my back? Better luck next time, Jaehyunnie.” 

The condescension in Johnny’s voice as the ref called the fight, the bell ringing once more to declare him the winner. Just as quickly, Johnny stood up and offered a hand to Jaehyun to help him up. No amount of hateful glaring would kill Johnny Seo on the spot, and Jaehyun growled, smacking away the outstretched hand. Rolling onto his chest, he pushed himself off the ground and spun to face Johnny. 

Johnny, towering like a giant. Reeking of sweat and the smell of herbs growing in a garden. Like the Italian place down the street from Jaehyun’s old apartment. Familiar, inviting....invigorating. Johnny, pompous and egotistical, grinning down at him. Once again, he offered his hand to Jaehyun to shake. 

“I fucking hate you,” Jaehyun muttered, shouldering past Johnny. He stormed off, grabbing a cloth from one of the assistants for his busted lip as he exited the ring. Behind him, the audience erupted in a barrage of cheers, assuming Johnny was now taking his victory lap. He swore then and there, he would do whatever it took to defeat the asshole. 

* * *

In three years, Jaehyun had long lost track of how many fights they had now. Hundreds at this point. 

Even now, he spots Johnny across the bar and just glares at him through narrow eyes. Secretly, he hopes the other would trip over his own two massive feet, and bust his face. Stupid, pretty face, even with the scar across the bridge of his nose where Lucas had managed to break it last year. He had been trying to show off for some Omega, and surprisingly landed a few hits on Johnny before he was defeated. 

Later, they found out it was because Johnny held back so Lucas wouldn’t completely lose face in front of his potential mate. It must have worked since Lucas claimed Hendery shortly after. But that was neither here nor there. 

Here, Jaehyun watches Johnny talk with a small Omega who frequents the club. The kid, Dejun, has been coming for a few months now, always trying to sidle up to Johnny. Pretty, soft features with a lot of spitfire for an Omega, but even that isn’t good enough for Johnny. Ever the narcissist, Johnny never gives Dejun a second glance. 

Johnny catches him staring and the tips of Jaehyun’s ears burn a scalding crimson. He turns to face the bar, ignoring the other Alpha. 

Taeyong wipes down the counter in front of him, the corners of his lips pulling up in an amused smile. “You know, you could always just try being friends? He’s not a bad guy, Jaehyun-ah.”

“I rather gouge out my own eyes with an ice pick,” Jaehyun replies. He downs the rest of the bottle, slamming it down on the counter and nods for another. 

Taeyong shakes his head. “I can’t Jae. You’re fighting tonight and you can’t go into the ring intoxicated. They won’t allow it and you know it’s an automatic forfeit.”

Forfeit. The word is bitter on Jaehyun’s tongue, the taste worse than the idea of losing. Losing means he at least put up a fight and made the attempt. Forfeit means he doesn’t even have the balls to face Johnny in the ring. Forfeit means he isn’t fit to fight, that he’s an inferior Alpha for not being able to go head to head with him. Jaehyun curses under his breath and takes the water Taeyong offers him instead. 

There’s a small warmth pressing against his side and he turns his head to the side as Dejun slides into the barstool next to him. Jaehyun smells Johnny on him and he has such an urge to pull the Omega to him and scent him out of spite. It’s not like Johnny intends to claim him anyway. He just likes screwing around with the Omegas that constantly throw themselves at him. 

“One of these days, I’ll convince him. He’s the most oblivious Alpha I’ve ever met. All those hits to the head have affected his memory. I can’t make it anymore obvious, Yongie.” Dejun laments as he orders another drink and twirls around in his chair to look at Jaehyun. “You’d fuck me, right?”

“Not smelling like that, but you’re not bad. He’s an idiot, why don’t you at least pick someone with half a brain in their skull? Maybe Sicheng? Or Kun?” Jaehyun shakes his head and chugs his water. Behind the bar, Taeyong chuckles as he puts some of the glasses away and joins them.

“It’s not that. Dejunnie’s not Johnny’s type. He’s...particular. And Sicheng and Kun are sort of….together? They are both mated with Ten.” Taeyong answers, leaning over the counter. He rests his chin on the back of his hand, watching the current fight. A smile creeps over his lips, his mate circling the ring. 

It’s one of the lightweight Alpha matches, Doyoung against a newer competitor who recently had joined their gym. Yangyang is putting up a good fight, but Taeyong knows Doyoung is taking it easy on him. Long enough to let the investors get a taste of what the kid can offer for their bets in the future. All of the fighters get a cut of the bets placed against them, the legalities of it questionable but most of the time the police look away. It’s not much longer before Doyoung pins Yangyang to the ground, arms trapped behind his head.

“Wait - what did you say Taeyong?” 

Jaehyun pulls Taeyong from his daydream and he turns back to him with a confused expression. “Huh?” 

“About Sicheng and Kun? You said they’re  _ both  _ mated with Ten? How does that work?” Jaehyun moves his hand in a circle as if to reach a conclusion, the silver piercing in his brow rising into his dark hair. 

He watches as both Dejun and Taeyong say nothing, a silent look between them. Dejun scoffs and picks up his drink, taking a long sip and tilting his head to Taeyong to take the lead on the topic. 

Taeyong sighs and picks up the rag again, throwing it over his shoulder. “Well, I assume it works the same as any other relationship. Lots of communication, trust, and love. Why would it be any different?”

“You know what I mean. They’re both Alphas. Isn’t that like….dangerous? How do they not try to kill each other over Ten?” 

“Some Alphas are in better control of their inner wolves. They learn to get past their instincts. We’re humans after all.” 

The voice Jaehyun least wants to hear answers, coming up behind him and his face drops into a scowl. He rolls his eyes, already knowing Johnny is there and he’s not ready to deal with his bullshit. Out of his peripheral vision, he sees Dejun primping himself on the barstool. One leg crosses over the other and he leans forward to get closer, fingers playing with the long chain dangling from his neck. Jaehyun shakes his head, arms across his chest as he faces Johnny. 

Always. 

The air in his lungs catches and he tries to act like Johnny’s looming presence doesn’t affect him. The white fitted tank top, the shape of an ancient blue eye in the center of his chest. His arms are bare, the flower tattoo down his shoulder and over his biceps, nestled below a row of barbed wire. Black jeans cling to his legs, and a thick metal chain around his neck, not unlike a collar. His hair is freshly colored, a shade of bright auburn. Through Johnny’s scent, Jaehyun smells the dye still clinging to the strands. 

“There’s not wrong with going outside of traditional gender norms, you know. Our secondaries don’t have to identify who we are attracted to.” Johnny props an elbow up on the bar and leans into it, studying Jaehyun in a way that makes his defenses rise. 

“Yeah? And what kind of people are you attracted to? Seems like no one is good enough for you if you’re not even interested in an Omega like Dejun.” Jaehyun retorts and there’s that fucking shit-eating grin again. For a moment, the pupils of Johnny’s eyes dilate and rake over his body. Jaehyun’s grip on the water glass and it takes all self-control not to smash it over Johnny’s oversized, fat head. 

“Maybe I like my partners a little more...aggressive if you follow.” 

As soon as the words leave Johnny's mouth, Dejun gasps and smacks himself on the forehead. “Holy fucking shit! I can’t believe I didn’t put it together before this.”

Jaehyun gives a questioning look to Dejun as Taeyong licks his lips, his pink brows rising into the overprocessed hair. Amusement brightens his eyes, teeth biting into his lip as he fights back a laugh. “Finally figured it out, have you?”

“I — yeah, I should have realized sooner. I — wow, but like, that’s...also kind of hot.” Dejun continues, picking up his glass and looking over Johnny with a new appreciation. “Actually, I’d totally watch that.”

Again, Jaehyun is confused and he tries to figure out what the fuck everyone is talking about. He’s not normally this dense, really he’s not. Jaehyun considers himself to be rather sharp and witty, but he feels like Johnny exists only in innuendos and double entendres. While he’s fluent in sarcasm, Jaehyun realizes Johnny’s at a completely different level than him. 

His eyes study Johnny, still arrogantly leaning back against the bar counter with arms crossed under his chest, framing the muscles under his shirt. He notices Dejun is looking between him and Johnny as well, licking at the straw between his plush lips.

“W-What?” He hates the way his voice cracks under Johnny’s dark eyes. 

“Take a minute and think about it. I can spell it out later for you if you need me to. After I own your ass in the ring again.” Johnny smirks and stands to his full height, towering over him. He steps closer, too close and Jaehyun has to tilt his head up to meet the heated stare. 

That’s the moment when Johnny shoves his hands in his pockets and leans to his ear. His lips brush against the shell of Jaehyun’s ear, the deep bass of his voice in a whisper barely heard over the cheering crowd and music. 

Yet still, Jaehyun hears it as clear as day, enough to send the blood rushing to his head. 

“Or maybe this time, you’ll finally own mine?” 

An hour later, they're in the pit and the screams of the audience surround them. Johnny pins him to the ground in even less time than usual, pouncing on him almost as soon as the bell rings. Once again, he finds himself under the weight of Johnny’s body. The older Alpha leans over him, both wrists held in just one of his. Jaehyun gulps, eyes staring into the darkness of Johnny’s as he winks with a cheeky grin. 

Fight or flight triggers. His heart rate kicks up, the adrenaline coursing through his veins. His gaze falls on Johnny’s lip, the silver hoop through the side. On instinct, he licks his lips.

For some reason, Jaehyun doesn’t want to keep fighting. He just wants to…. _ submit. _

The gong sounds and he snaps out of it, the weight and warmth of Johnny slides off him. Jaehyun storms off to the showers as Johnny goes to collect his winnings, trying to escape before his pride gets to him. He’s frustrated, in more ways than one. 

One thing he is certain of now is Johnny has to be fucking with him. 

* * *

It’s two weeks later when Jaehyun is in the locker rooms, changing out of his work clothes into his gym shorts. He smells Johnny before he sees him, the familiar scent already wafting into the room. He chuckles to himself, expecting Johnny to start gloating and he turns to face him.

Except Johnny is standing in the middle of the locker room, in just a towel. One that is almost too short, showing off exactly how toned and muscled his thighs were. Jaehyun just stares at him, and he’s pretty sure his mouth is hanging open. 

“Hey, you just getting in?” Johnny walks past him and opens his locker to grab his water bottle. Jaehyun watches as he chugs half of it one go without pausing. When Jaehyun doesn’t answer, Johnny chuckles and turns to face him. “Like what you see?”

Jaehyun glares, his jaw clenching as he scoffs and shakes his head. He pushes his bangs back off his forehead and turns back to his locker, ripping his shirt over his head. He worked out too, almost every day, twice a day. Weights, cardio, rock climbing. He did all of it. How the fuck was it fair that Johnny was fucking stacked? 

He tries his best not to compare himself to Johnny when he sees the older drop the towel next to him and begin to change. His curiosity gets the better of him. 

Yup, Johnny is stacked — in  _ every  _ way. 

Jaehyun groans and bites down on his lip to prevent the sound from escaping. He grabs his tank top and pulls it over his head, hoping it covers his embarrassment. When he pokes his head through, he finds Johnny standing closer than before, leaning back against the row of lockers. At least this time he has underwear on...though they left little to the imagination. 

Not that he needs it. The sight is an image that isn’t leaving his mind any time soon. 

“You know, Jae, you’re actually a damn good fighter. Your problem is your confidence. You get too arrogant in the ring, and you get in your head. You lose focus and get distracted.”

Jaehyun snorts and cocks his head to the side, matching Johnny’s gaze. “Yeah? And what? You wanna help me or something? You kick my ass every week.”

“Yeah, it’s a nice ass. A little flat, but it’s not too bad to look at. It’s a pity your — charming— personality ruins it. You know you don’t have to like me, Jaehyunnie. But I’d like it if you did.” Johnny flashes him an innocent enough smile and Jaehyun hates to admit Johnny is handsome when he does. 

“Jesus, you’re annoying. Can you just go away?” Jaehyun’s tone doesn’t come out nearly as confident and demanding as he had hoped. If it were anyone else but Johnny, it might have been convincing enough. 

But Johnny, as always, sees straight through him and rises to the challenge.

“The question is, Jaehyunnie — do you actually want me to?” Johnny moves and cages him between the lockers and his body, Jaehyun’s back pressing against the cold metal. He’s peering down at Jaehyun through heavily hooded eyes, and Jaehyun’s glad the lockers are supporting him.

They aren’t even touching, but Jaehyun’s wolf is on edge, growling with teeth bared, ready to fight and claw his way to freedom. Half whimpering, ready to pounce on Johnny in a completely different way. Johnny leans in closer, lips just under Jaehyun’s ear, the heated breath tickling his neck in a low whisper. 

“I think you like always competing against me. I think you like being put in your place.”

Before Jaehyun responds, Johnny pulls back and steps to the side, his expression calm and indifferent. But he doesn’t miss the way Johnny’s gaze travels down his chest to his crotch with a smirk. Yeah...he’s hard as a rock. 

“Anyway,” Johnny begins, running his fingers through his hair. “We should meet up outside of the fight rings and practice together. Maybe I can teach you some new things.”

As if Johnny didn’t just completely screw with his mind again. These fucking games he played all the time...Jaehyun doesn’t move, just stares at him, ready to explode. Johnny cracks his neck with a roll of his shoulder, waiting for an answer.

“Fine,” Jaehyun mutters out through gritted teeth. “Saturday, at noon. You better not be late, asshole.”

The answer pleases Johnny as he smiles and nods. “For you? I’ll be extra early.”

Jaehyun grabs his bottle and makes for the door, wanting to put as much space between himself and Johnny as possible.

Saturday, it seems, comes a lot sooner than Jaehyun expected. He walks into the gym to spot Johnny already waiting by some of the equipment, scrolling through his phone. Johnny’s wearing a white muscle tee, a bandana around his forehead to push back his bangs. Arms on full display, the dips and grooves of his biceps as they are draped over the bench press bar. 

Jaehyun eyes him up and down as he walks over, shifting his bag on his shoulder. “Hey. I’m just going to drop this off. Is that fine,  _ coach?” _

He drags out the title with condescension and a roll of his eyes, dripping with sarcasm. His favorite defense mechanism. 

Johnny just nods with a raised brow. “Sure thing, Jaehyunnie.”

“Stop calling me that. I’m not a child.” 

Johnny laughs under his breath and nods again, and stands up, towering over him. Jaehyun fights the urge to just kick him, especially when Johnny toys with the metal piercing in his lip. “Whatever you say,  _ Jae.  _ Now hurry up so we can get started.”

Jaehyun  _ knows  _ Johnny is fucking with him, taking far too much pleasure in teasing him like this. But he always keeps up, never backing down and Jaehyun knows that’s his Achilles heel. With Johnny, he plays along and plays into it, not wanting to lose to the older. He curses under his breath and rushes to the locker room. He wants this to be over as soon as possible so he can prove a point. 

A point he isn’t even sure about or knows exactly what point he’s trying to make. It doesn’t matter, he just wants to prove he is better than Johnny. 

Their training is a lot like their fights — Johnny, trying to give a little advice or help to him on correcting his form or posture, and Jaehyun refusing to take it, or any sort of feedback from him. Johnny, he learns, has studied for years under various forms of martial arts, especially muay thai, jujutsu, and krav maga.

It explains why he is such a beast in the ring. It pricks at the back of his neck, and he realizes. 

There are leagues between them in skills and for all accounts, he will never be able to beat Johnny. But Jaehyun’s pride is another beast altogether, and there’s one thing he never does - back down. 

At some point, Johnny spots Jaehyun while he lifts weights, counting out each repetition. Johnny watches the bar, focusing on the position and shape of Jaehyun’s wrists but Jaehyun just watches him. They’re close enough he sees the fresh stubble on his cheeks and jaw. There’s even a small mole on the right side of his neck, another right above the edge of his lip.

There’s something about him pulling Jaehyun in. Johnny’s scent, for example. It’s much more aromatic than he originally thought, more like spice and pepper. The fresh herbal scents and it’s...nice. Sweat lines the top of his lips, clinging to the cupid’s bow, and drips down into his collarbones. The dark red hair pulled back in a messy bun at the back of his head. 

Johnny, Jaehyun reluctantly concedes, is fucking sexy.

It continues in the next session as well, twice a week for two more months. It gets harder for Jaehyun to read Johnny, this strange mystery he can’t figure out. Worse is how Jaehyun can feel his attraction to Johnny increasing. 

He convinces himself it’s just his competitiveness and his desire to beat Johnny. 

Jaehyun realizes the tension has spread and even others in the gym start cautiously watching them. Unsure if the top two Alpha fighters were either about to kill each other...or just fuck each other. Jaehyun himself isn’t even sure but it’s becoming more evident now.

He still thinks Johnny is an asshole. 

Especially when Johnny’s in the locker rooms, peeling off his sweat-soaked shirt and rubbing a hand over his unfairly ripped abs and chest. Johnny makes sure to stare down at Jaehyun every time, biting down on his lip with a suggestive tick of his brow. Jaehyun swears Johnny does this shit on purpose like he’s trying to get a rise out of him. To which, Jaehyun often does and spends a little longer in the showers at home. 

The worst part is...Jaehyun actually does like Johnny. He’s pretty cool, knows a lot of useless shit and information about everything. Johnny likes to do stupid activities like aerial yoga, taking barista classes, learning about craft beers and fancy wines Jaehyun can’t pronounce. Johnny, always carrying an extra protein bar in his bag for Jaehyun and offering to get coffee after their workout. 

They’re not friends, Jaehyun has to remind himself. Johnny is his rival, his enemy. He’s just here to learn his weaknesses and how to beat him in the fighting ring. 

Double-down. That’s what his father always told him. 

Take the calculated risk and bet high on the chance of winning. Defend yourself and do whatever it takes to win, including ignoring the facts and focus on the task at hand. Ignore the ridiculous sexual tension between them and just get through the next bout.

* * *

A task easier said than done when Jaehyun watches Johnny stroll into the gym fifteen minutes late for their training. He walks in with Haechan tucked under his arm, laughing loudly. No doubt Haechan just told another one of his stupid jokes to make Johnny light up like a proud father on Christmas. The sight makes Jaehyun press his lips in a thin line, arms crossing over his chest. 

“Johnny! You’re late!” He chastises, propping a hand on his hip. He hates waiting for people, especially without the courtesy of a phone call. 

Jaehyun scoffs as Johnny passes his bag to Haechan and waves him off, before joining him by the weights. 

“Sorry, I ran into Hyuckie outside. Did you know he’s trying to court Taeil?” Johnny says as he stretches an arm over his shoulder. “They’d be a cute couple. Taeil’s been wanting to settle down for a while and Hyuck’s a good kid.”

“Whatever, don’t make me wait for you again.” Jaehyun snaps, shooting a dark glare to the smaller Alpha on the other side of the gym. 

But even with his tone and anger, all Johnny does in response is smirk and bite back a laugh. It makes Jaehyun irritated beyond anything and he really wants to hit Johnny in the face. The disrespectful, arrogant, nonchalant attitude gets to him and he fists Johnny’s shirt with both hands. He jerks Johnny forward, pulling him closer until they’re face to face. 

“Is this a fucking game to you, Seo?” A low growl slides past Jaehyun’s lips, his voice louder than he intends but fuck it — he hates Johnny.

Johnny doesn’t answer. 

His eyes just move down to Jaehyun’s lips and back up to meet his gaze. It makes Jaehyun shift under the intensity of it. He blows a tense breath out of his nose as Johnny grabs his wrists, tight in their grip, and leans closer.

“Not a game, Jae. But don’t you just...get tired of this? Of all this fighting between us? Haven’t you ever thought about us being — friends?” Johnny whispers, the deepness of his voice slipping into Jaehyun’s core. His nose presses into Jaehyun’s neck, at his scent gland, and it makes Jaehyun’s skin crawl...in a good way. 

It happens again, a choked back groan, and Jaehyun hates the sound the second it happens. He hates how he tilts his head to the side and actually starts to bare his neck to Johnny. He knows Johnny is stronger than him. Bigger, faster, and more powerful. The vice-like grip on Johnny’s shirt loosens and he tries to pull away, but Johnny just holds onto him. 

“What do you want from me?” Jaehyun stares, watching Johnny with fire in his eyes. 

“You can’t tell by now, Jae?”

And yes — Jaehyun can tell. 

Because Johnny looks at him with such dark, hungry expressions every time together. Because Johnny doesn’t actually like coconut and chia seed protein bars, yet he always has one in his bag. Johnny likes the sea salt chocolate and caramel ones. He can tell because Johnny has been using a stronger scent suppressor deodorant at the gym lately after Jaehyun kept complaining about his smell. Yet the scent suppressor, Jaehyun thinks, is worse than Johnny’s natural scent and he kind of misses it. 

Double-down. 

Jaehyun looks up at Johnny and tries once again, to pull his wrists free. “Let go, I fucking hate you.”

“Do you though?” The way Johnny’s voice draws out the words, a slow sexy teasing that does little to help Jaehyun’s confidence. 

_ Not really.  _ If this had been anyone else, toying and screwing around with him like this, Jaehyun would have probably knocked them out by now. Every muscle in his body tenses, his chest starting to rise and fall quicker. Johnny pulls him closer, and he gulps, fighting to keep his chin up. Jaehyun only blinks, almost in a daze until he  _ feels  _ Johnny pressing against him. 

It feels nice. He’s losing his composure, losing control and his wolf is giving up on this fight. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees the others in the gym watching them but Johnny doesn’t seem to notice, or hell, even care. Jaehyun’s entirely lost in this and all he does is shake his head.

“Good. Then let’s get out of here.” Johnny completely drops his wrists and turns, walking away without even looking back. 

Jaehyun has to take a moment to collect himself, trying to steady his breathing and calm the torrent of butterflies churning in his stomach. Then he jogs after Johnny, who is already waiting outside in the parking lot next to a dark yellow and black motorcycle. 

“Get on,” Johnny says, tossing the helmet to him. The amusement in his eyes as he rolls the piercing in his lip, waiting for Jaehyun’s response. 

“Where the hell are we going, anyway?” Jaehyun asks, even though he has a pretty good idea. Still, making idle conversation helps ease his nerves, his fingers playing with the sides of the helmet. 

“My place, unless you object?” The charismatic, cheeky smile is back and Jaehyun scoffs, rolling his eyes as he pulls the helmet on. 

“Whatever, just don’t make me fall off. I’ve never on one of these death machines before.” 

“Then you better hold on tight. I don’t like to go slow,” Johnny throws his leg over and straddles the bike, scooting forward to give Jaehyun room to join him. Jaehyun reluctantly gets on behind him and grabs his hips, leaning against his back.

“No, really hold on. Like this.” Johnny pulls his arms tighter around his waist, tucking them under his chest. 

The change forces Jaehyun to move even closer until he’s completely pressed against Johnny’s back. Even through the helmet, the earthy leather scent of Johnny’s jacket fills his nose, the muscles of his back and shoulders hard underneath. Jaehyun’s fingers toy with the thin white shirt Johnny is wearing, clutching tighter as the bike roars to life and Johnny kicks up the stand.

Riding is very different from anything else Jaehyun has ever experienced. 

Johnny keeps his promise and drives hard and fast, a dangerously thin line of skill and precision. The acceleration of the engine as Johnny shifts between speeds and gears, the way Johnny leans into the turns and it’s thrilling. The wind whips by them, through them, as they speed down the highway, completely open and exposed, the vibrations of the bike between his legs, and Johnny. 

Jaehyun loves it, loves the adrenaline rushing through him. 

It’s over too soon as Johnny parks under an awning in front of what Jaehyun assumes is Johnny’s apartment building. Jaehyun slides off, his legs shaking slightly and he stumbles, when Johnny catches him, an arm around his waist. Their eyes find each other, and Jaehyun hates to admit the cause of his jelly legs is not a result of the ride.

Fuck it. The delicate final thread snaps and Jaehyun pulls Johnny into a heated, messy kiss. 

Like everything else with them, it’s a competition. Hungry and harsh, full of frustration, anger, hate, and it’s brutal. Jaehyun fucking loves it, even more so when Johnny’s fingers curl into his hair and jerks his head back.

“Someone’s impatient,” Johnny growls, nipping at his jaw. “Can’t even wait until we’re upstairs.” 

“Then hurry the fuck up and lead the way,” Jaehyun retorts back. He pulls his head free of Johnny’s hold and pushes him back. He might be standing here about to let Johnny fuck him but he’s not going easily.

Johnny grabs his wrist and pulls him along, taking the stairs two at a time where Jaehyun barely manages to keep up. Three flights of stairs, and Jaehyun’s winded, panting hard. He blames the cigarettes, and nothing at all to do with the way his body is thriving off of Johnny’s energy. 

He catches his breath when Johnny stops in front of the door and slides open the keypad, fingers flying over the numbers. They barely cross inside the door and step out of their shoes before Johnny’s on him. Strong hands find their way on his waist, pulling him in and Jaehyun doesn’t fight when Johnny pins him against the wall. The roughness of Johnny’s lips crashing into his, the kiss desperate and hungry and hot. 

The giddy, excitable feeling in his gut is confusing but Jaehyun likes it. He likes consumed and devoured. He likes...Johnny.

Johnny grinds their bodies together, pushing Jaehyun up and Jaehyun feels the hardness of his cock through their clothes. He lets out a moan as Johnny takes control, licking his way into his mouth, and rubs against his thigh.

“What do you want, Jae?” Johnny grunts into his ear. He thrusts his hips forward, drawing out another gasping moan from Jaehyun. The sound seems to please Johnny — his fingers dig into Jaehyun’s waist, controlling and dominating. 

Jaehyun tries to contain himself, fighting the shudder down his spine as Johnny licks and sucks along his neck. Along where a mating bite would go. It makes the hair on his body stand on edge. He flinches at the heat of Johnny’s breath there, dangerously close, but doesn’t protest.

But Johnny must have felt it because he pulls back. There’s concern in his eyes as they fall on Jaehyun’s flushed face, and it makes him draw inward. “Too close?”

“N-no,” Jaehyun sputters out, already missing the feeling. He licks his lips in anticipation and grinds down on Johnny’s thigh wedged between his legs, chasing the pressure. “Just...not used to it. It’s different but I like it. Keep going.”

“Good. I like that you like it. Would hate to have wasted all this time trying to drive you crazy with disgusting amounts of sexual tension for you to not enjoy this.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes at the tone Johnny is giving him, the smirk plastered on his face testing his patience. The frustration doesn’t last long when Johnny guides him to the bedroom on the other side and pushes him down onto the mattress. He tosses his jacket to the floor on a messy pile before crawling over Jaehyun and pulls him into another harsh kiss.

Johnny’s lips are soft and taste like whatever flavor chapstick he uses. They’re yielding and generous, moving over Jaehyun’s easily. 

He doesn’t want soft. If he wanted soft, he’d be fucking an Omega right now. Right now, he wants Johnny to wreck him. He wants to just give in and submit, let Johnny do whatever the fuck he wants with him. Jaehyun breaks the kiss and pushes Johnny back with a growl. 

“You gonna do something or did I come here for nothing?” 

There’s no actual threat in his voice and Jaehyun knows Johnny isn’t intimidated by it. But Johnny cocks his head to the side with a huff and hooks his arms under Jaehyun’s knees. Like one of their fights, Jaehyun gets tossed onto his back and Johnny is on top of him. Arms on either side of his head, looking down at him like what he said was the most unbelievable thing he’s ever heard. 

“You want me to fuck you _?  _ Take an Alpha’s knot for the first time? Can you handle it,  _ Jaehyunnie _ ?” 

Johnny drags out his name, knowing how much he hates. Jaehyun makes a half-ass struggle against Johnny’s thighs bracketing his hips. Johnny just chuckles and slides off, grabbing his legs and dragging him to the edge of the bed. 

“Gotta get you nice and open then. I like fighting with you, but I don’t wanna hurt you.”

He pulls his shirt over his head, and Jesus — Jaehyun loves the view. Johnny, the literal peak of Alphaness. He’s seen Johnny before, but not like this. There’s something different about seeing it in the gym or the ring when they’re at each other’s throats compared to now. Here he can genuinely appreciate all of the hard work Johnny puts into his physical health. 

“You’re really hot, you know?”

Johnny smirks and runs a hand over his chest and shoulder. “I know. Take off your clothes.”

Jaehyun lifts his hips and pushes his sweats down his legs when Johnny grabs his ankle and pulls them off the rest of the way. He pulls the hoodie over his head and Johnny nods with an approving hum. Jaehyun’s already hard, the outline of his cock visible and his hand moves down to stroke himself over his underwear. There’s a wet spot forming on the fabric where he is leaking precum. 

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself, Jaehyunnie,” Johnny tuts, and that’s all the warning Jaehyun gets before he’s being manhandled and flipped to face the mattress. 

His heart rate escalates, the tingle of his nerves sparking as Johnny pushes his face down and hoists his hips up, running a palm over the curve of his ass. It’s unusual for him to be in this position, ass up in the air, waiting for someone to fuck him. Jaehyun feels raw, exposed and he likes it... _ a lot.  _

Johnny grabs onto the waistband of his underwear and harshly pulls them down over his thighs. Excitement bubbles in Jaehyun’s stomach, chewing on his lip. He looks over his shoulder at Johnny, who returns the stare. Peering at him through hooded eyes, tongue peeking out of the side of his mouth. Jaehyun lets out a groan when Johnny brings his hand down on his backside with a loud smack. 

“You’ve got a cute little ass, Jaehyunnie,” Johnny teases, grabbing and squeezing the muscle between his palms. 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun grunts into the mattress, his right asscheek thrumming with the dull pain. The hit wasn’t hard, but enough to leave a blooming red handprint in its wake. The pain is something Jaehyun learned he enjoyed a long time ago, part of why he always went to the rings. 

It gets him hard, gets the blood flowing...

Something, he realizes, he associates with Johnny. 

His patience with Johnny, however, wears thin. Jaehyun is tired of waiting and dragging this whole damn thing out. He sways his hips to get Johnny’s attention. “You just gonna stare at it, or you gonna stick your dick in?”

“Not yet. I’m going to make you come without even touching you. If you’re good,” Johnny stops his hips, grabbing each cheek between his hands and parting them to expose his hole. It’s embarrassing, and the heat creeps up in his face, up through the tips of his ears. 

Instinct makes Jaehyun draw his thighs together but Johnny is stronger, keeping them spread. Johnny bends down behind him until he is eye-level with Jaehyun’s ass, face inches from the tight hole.

Johnny dives in, the tip of his tongue licking a long strip from his balls to the rim, causing Jaehyun to shudder at the sensation, wet and warm. The sound fuels Johnny’s lust, as he does it again, this time sucking around his entrance. 

“Fuck, you taste good Jaehyunnie,” Johnny groans between his cheeks, grabbing Jaehyun’s thighs and holding him open. 

His tongue dives in, pushing into the hot ring, laps at his walls, spit and saliva sliding down between his legs. Jaehyun gasps and moans into the sheets, legs shaking and quivering as Johnny ate him out like it’s his final meal. 

Johnny yanks Jaehyun closer, pushes further in between his spread cheeks until Jaehyun is certain he is trying to suffocate himself. It’s a pattern, long licks, and slow twists and curls of his tongue. His tongue circled his hole, fucking him open and it’s amazing. He rocks back, pushing himself back onto Johnny’s face, his cock aching, hard and leaking from the tip. He knows Johnny will be true to his word — he could come from just this alone.

When Johnny pulls back and stands up, Jaehyun groans at the loss. “Why’d you stop, asshole?”

“To get the lube. Don’t worry, I’ll go back to eating your ass soon enough,” Johnny smacks his ass with an amused chuckle and walks over to the dresser. 

“You’re annoying and disgusting,” he scoffs. 

“Oh? Want me to stop then?” The teasing sing-song voice Johnny uses grates at Jaehyun’s nerves as he holds up the bottle of lube and waves it tauntingly in his hand. 

Jaehyun grumbles and shakes his head. “J-just, hurry up.” 

“Jesus, you ever just shut the hell up Jae? Don’t you get tired of running that mouth of yours?” The bottle pops open and Johnny spreads Jaehyun’s ass, the cool air hitting the opening. The first drops of lube hit his skin, cold and wet as it drips down between the crack and over the entrance. 

A wet finger circles around his rim, the pad gently teasing before it slides inside, and the gasp that leaves his mouth is positively sinful. Jaehyun pants, Johnny’s finger thrusting in and out, holding him open. The slick sounds of lube, sliding down his balls and the back of his legs.

Johnny adds a second finger, and Jaehyun loves the stretch, the delicious burn as he starts scissoring him open. His wrist moves faster, picking up the speed until Jaehyun is pushing back, fucking himself on the thick fingers in his ass. 

It’s new and different, wonderfully good. The sensation is unlike anything else he’s ever felt before. He’s played with his ass, fingered himself and used toys. He’s even ridden a few Omega dicks in the past. But Johnny, another Alpha...it’s a thrill, and he likes it. More than he thought he would.

“God Johnny,” he moans out, forehead rolling against the mattress. 

Then Johnny adds his tongue and a third, licking around his rim and the fingers massaging the inside of his walls. Johnny bites, nibbling his way up inside of his thighs. Groping and kneading the muscles of his hips and waist, up the curve of his lower back until he reaches his shoulder. Sucking and marking his skin — Jaehyun knows they’ll be there in the morning. 

“Jae, fuck, you’re tight. Take one more for me.” Johnny groans, bent over his back as he pounds into him. 

His fingers slip out, adding another, and Jaehyun’s hole clenches around them, sucking them in deeper. He feels full, incredibly so. Johnny’s fingers move, quick and forceful, making sure he is loose and open.

The tips of Johnny’s fingers hit his prostate, and Jaehyun chokes back a scream, his voice cracking as he did. The blankets curl in his hands, the hot breath against his neck as Johnny lets out a low laugh in his ear. Johnny’s body presses down on Jaehyun, and it’s almost overwhelming, his cock hanging hard between his legs. Jaehyun just needs a little more...so close...

“Come for me, baby. Let me see you when you’re riding my fingers.” 

Johnny’s voice is deep, primal and commanding. It makes Jaehyun’s knees weak, if he wasn’t already kneeling on the edge of the bed, he’d be falling. He is falling anyway, his breath hitches and Johnny rubs the sweet spot again and again. Johnny is ruthless and merciless, and Jaehyun's body seizes. 

He comes, a broken gasp spills from his lips, the orgasm pulsing through his body. He paints the sheets in streaks of white as Johnny milks him through it, curling his fingers up. Johnny doesn't let up even when he whines, stroking deep inside and biting at his neck and shoulder. 

“That’s it, Jaehyunnie. You gonna take my knot just as good?” 

Jaehyun doesn’t want to admit he likes the praise. Johnny jerks his fingers out and wipes them on the back of his thighs. Before he has time to process it, Johnny grabs him by the hips and flips him onto his back, almost knocking the breath out of him. Jaehyun’s back hits the mattress, landing in the sticky warmth of his own cum under him, and it’s disgusting. 

Disgustingly hot. He doesn’t want to admit he likes it when Johnny does that too.

The ceiling looks nice, Jaehyun thinks. He’s still hard, his ass is sore, gaping around nothing, and he wants more, wants to be filled. Jaehyun props himself up on his elbows and watches Johnny slide his pants off. His cock hangs in all its glory, throbbing and leaking, making Jaehyun’s mouth water. He bites his lip, trying to control himself. 

Jaehyun thinks Johnny is gorgeous, intoxicating, and he consumes sight standing in front of him. “Jesus…”

“Need a minute? Think you can take it?” 

“Yeah, it doesn’t look that big,” Jaehyun lies. Johnny’s much bigger than he is, and definitely bigger than any toy he’s used. Never did he think he would enjoy being with Johnny this much, but he’s glad he agreed to this. “Let’s see if you fuck as good as you fight.”

Pissing Johnny off, teasing and antagonizing him, lets Jaehyun keep some control, keep his fucking pride intact. Johnny always fucks around with him, pushing his buttons and the few chances Jaehyun can get back at him, he’ll take. Even if he’s about to let Johnny wreck his ass.

Clearly, it works. Johnny lunges forward, a palm sliding under his leg and Jaehyun is bent in half, knees pressed up to his shoulders. Johnny’s arm wraps around his leg, holding it in place as he grabs the bottle of lube. Johnny jerks himself off, guiding the head to his entrance and teasing his rim. 

“Breathe,” Johnny mutters, leaning down and capturing Jaehyun’s lips in a kiss far too soft given how they are constantly going at each other.

Taking a deep breath in, Jaehyun holds the back of his knees up as Johnny eases inside. The slide is smooth, full and thick, filling him up. Johnny shifts his legs, resting them on his shoulders as he pulls back, slowly dragging his length out. Jaehyun lets out a lewd moan, back arching up into the roll when Johnny pushes in again. Grabbing onto Johnny’s hips, his nails dig into his side to help steady himself. 

He appreciates how patiently Johnny waits for him to adjust to his size, to being full and stuffed. The low twitching throb of Johnny’s cock, buried inside of him. It doesn’t take long before Jaehyun’s ready and he bites his lips with the promise of what’s to come next. The nervousness flutters in his stomach and he gives a short nod for Johnny to move. 

To which, Johnny doesn’t hold back. 

Johnny pulls out until only the tip is tucked inside, making Jaehyun whine at the loss of the feeling. It’s short, the lack the older Alpha before his hips slam forward hard, fully back inside. Jaehyun grunts but it’s good and Johnny does it again, eliciting more of the sounds from him. 

“Fuck, Jaehyunnie, so tight. Look at your ass, taking my Alpha cock like that,” Johnny grunts, watching the way his body clenches around him. “Want me to come in you? Take my knot?”

Jaehyun’s eyes are glued on Johnny’s, his hands clammy and sweaty as he grasps onto Johnny’s thighs. Each thrust drives Jaehyun a little further up the mattress, hard and powerful and he regrets missing out on this delicious feeling. Johnny stretches him out so well, and he knows he’ll be sore for days after this. 

Honestly, he doesn’t think he will mind. 

The resounding sounds of skin slapping against skin, the scent of sex and sweat, of pure Alpha pheromones, fills the room. All of it is an invasion of Jaehyun’s senses but it’s amazing, so much more than he ever thought it would be. The smack of Johnny’s thighs against the back of his legs, cock drilling into him over and over, balls slapping against his ass. 

Sweat covers his forehead, matting his hair down. His body is on fire, and he briefly wonders if this is what Omegas feel like in heat. Is this what taking Alpha cocks does? Make their entire body feel like it’s being consumed, shattered? Johnny fucks hard and good. It makes Jaehyun’s cock twitch, bouncing against his stomach every time Johnny drives into him. 

Jaehyun reaches down, taking himself in his hand to give him some relief, but Johnny smacks it away. He grabs Jaehyun’s wrist, and bends over him, pinning his wrists above his head.

“Uh-huh, baby. You come when I want you to.  _ If  _ I want you to.” Johnny growls, driving into him harder. The shift in their position allows Johnny to hit deeper, the angle so much sweeter than before. Sweet enough for Johnny to latch onto his neck, sucking a dark hickey just above his collarbone. 

Just above where his shirt would cover, and everyone would see it and know. 

It triggers something inside of Jaehyun. He  _ wants _ people to know, wants them to see his neck marked and bruised with Johnny’s love bites. 

Johnny hits his prostate, and it’s euphoric, making Jaehyun gasp. His back curves up from the bed, arching up to meet Johnny’s thrusts. “There! Fuck, yes, John, there!” 

Johnny’s hand trails down his stomach, fingers etching a burning path down over the patch of hair to wrap around his cock. The relief of some kind of friction, even just the pressure of Johnny squeezing around him, draws out a beautiful series of moans from him. Their eyes meet as Johnny watches him, face glistening sweat as it rolls down his temples, dotting along his upper lip. 

Jaehyun can’t look away, and really, he doesn’t want to. Johnny is gorgeous like this, feels marvelous inside of him and Jaehyun hopes this becomes more than a one-time thing. Johnny’s grip around his cock tightens, thumb rubbing under the glans and over the slit to collect the drops of cum beading at the tip. He starts stroking Jaehyun in time with his thrusts, hard and fast until Jaehyun can barely think. 

There’s a creeping tendril of need growing in the pit of Jaehyun’s stomach, both of them panting and groaning into each other. Finally, the dam breaks, Jaehyun’s second orgasm comes, surging up and he’s about to burst. His nails dig into Johnny’s back, breaking the skin but not enough to draw blood. Yet Johnny keeps going, unaffected by the pain, and just keeps thrusting so hard it makes Jaehyun’s eyes water. 

Johnny’s hand glides over his cock, only a few short jerks before Jaehyun’s teeth dig into Johnny’s bicep and he’s coming for the second time. Johnny strokes him through it, using the cum coating his fingers and knuckles to smooth the motions. A series of shudders shake through Jaehyun’s body, clinging to Johnny as he lets out a satisfied moan. 

“So cute when you come,” Johnny mumbles out, biting along Jaehyun’s jaw until their lips meet. Again, it’s almost too intimate for them but Jaehyun enjoys it, savors it. He knows Johnny’s getting closer, can feel the beginnings of his knot forming and his thrusts grow sloppy, uneven as his rhythm falters.

“You sure you want it Jae? You gotta— if you— tell me to stop, I’ll pull out. Just—” Johnny grunts out, breathing heavily into the crook of his neck. 

It’s frustrating how considerate he’s being and it annoys the fuck out of Jaehyun. His fingers wind into Johnny’s hair, twisting into the strands and he jerks Johnny's head back to meet his gaze.

“Just fucking knot me, Johnny.” His voice is begging, desperate for the feeling. It’s all the permission Johnny needs, and the sudden shift in his eyes, dark and feral takes over. Goosebumps spring up over Jaehyun’s skin, a dangerous spark down his spine.

With a low growl, Johnny’s arms slide under his armpits, hooking onto his shoulders. He uses Jaehyun for leverage, pounding hard and fast at a brutal pace as the bulbous knot starts to catch on Jaehyun’s rim. Their lips meet in a ruthless kiss, teeth and tongue Jaehyun tugging at the metal piercing through Johnny’s, sucking on it until it’s red and swollen.

His body is melting, falling apart in the best way when Johnny slams into him a final time, his knot catching. Johnny begins to grind in long, slow thrusts to chase the last little edge he needs. His weight collapses on Jaehyun, almost crushing him but Johnny nuzzles into his neck, sniffing and scenting him. 

“Jae, I’m coming,” Johnny pants, the huskiness of his voice reverberating in Jaehyun’s ear. The sensation of Johnny’s knot swelling to fullness, fitting snugly inside of him, and he groans. Johnny’s hips buck forward with a final snap and comes, unloading deep inside of Jaehyun. 

Something inside of Jaehyun breaks and he feels what little self-control he has left falling away. The pressure of Johnny’s knot completely pouring into him, filling him feels so good, so right and unlike anything else. 

Jaehyun can definitely get used to this.

Jaehyun loses track of how long they’re locked together, feeling each time Johnny’s knot pumps a little more into him. His cum seeps out around him, leaking down between Jaehyun’s ass and thighs, hot and sticky, clinging to the skin in white globs. 

Johnny lays on top of him, elbows on either side of his head. It’s painfully domestic when he leans in and kisses Jaehyun, catching him off-guard. The kiss is good, Johnny is good. His mouth is perfectly made for kissing and Jaehyun thinks he might be able to get used to it. There’s a delicate push and pull for dominance, but it’s pointless when he knows Johnny will win every time. Jaehyun likes how their lips feel, slotting together. 

His entire body is thrumming. Alive and awake and oversensitive. Jaehyun tries to control his body, the trembles still running through him. He blames the drunken, post-sex high he’s on for thinking. This is Johnny, the arrogant asshole Alpha who just fucks around. 

When Johnny’s knot deflates enough, he shifts into a kneeling position and pulls out of Jaehyun. Well, more like he shoves Jaehyun’s shaking legs up to his chest to free himself. There’s a filthy, erotic squelching sound as his cock slides out, and Jaehyun can feel his stretched, gaping hole. Open and wrecked by Johnny, and completely relaxed. 

He would take him again if he could even feel his lower half. 

“Jesus, look at how much I gave you.” Johnny thumbs over his abused entrance, contracting around nothing but air. Jaehyun’s face heats up like a furnace, knowing Johnny can quite literally see inside him, see the deepest, most raw parts of him. Johnny scoops up a line of cum dribbling out of him and pushes back inside. “It looks so pretty and inviting. I should get you a plug to keep it all in there, but you’re so stretched out.”

“Maybe later. I need to recover from that,” Jaehyun mutters, using his foot to nudge Johnny away. His entire body is soft, a wet, messy puddle melting away and he tries to bring himself. “Jesus Christ, that was…” 

When words fail to form in Jaehyun’s brain, his mind short-circuiting, Johnny answers for him. “Amazing?”

Jaehyun scoffs, not surprised Johnny’s confidence has returned but he nods in agreement. Unfortunately, Jaehyun has to admit it’s well earned given how thoroughly fucked out he is. “Y-yeah.”

Johnny chuckles and flops down on the bed next to him, the bed bouncing slightly as he throws his weight onto it. It surprises him when Johnny pulls the blanket over them then throws his arm and leg over his, nuzzling closer. The body heat radiating off of Johnny is warm, comforting — Jaehyun scoots closer and lets Johnny embrace him. His heart races at how ironically affectionate this is all is, so unlike his other hookups and one-night stands. So very different from themselves, and how they normally are with each other.

“Jae?”

Of course, Johnny is about to run his mouth and ruin this. Jaehyun hums, waiting for him to continue but Johnny hesitates. He sighs and props his head upon his hand, looking down at the giant clinging to him. “Yeah?”

"You know I meant what I said, right? I like you. Have for years now. I actually want to be friends...maybe more.” Johnny’s fingers are hot on his skin, each tap and touch still sparking something inside Jaehyun.

Jaehyun lays there, utterly confused as a different tenseness settles in the air between them. Two weeks ago, he never would have imagined being in another Alpha’s bed, much less Johnny’s.

Okay, that is a lie Jaehyun can’t even convince himself of. If he’s being truthful, ever since he and Johnny started training together he had been thinking about it...a lot. Bright pink spreads across his face and burrows his face in the pillow with a loud groan. 

“Fine.” 

“Fine?” 

Jaehyun turns and looks up at Johnny, squinting to focus on his face. There’s unspoken joy and excitement in Johnny’s eyes, like a child on Christmas and it’s fucking adorable. His heart somersaults, thinking whoever Johnny claims as a mate would be lucky to have him. 

He nods and wraps an arm around Johnny’s waist, sliding closer, until he’s curled against Johnny’s side. 

"Yeah, let’s be more than friends.” 

  
  



End file.
